


Crescest Promise

by Wolfyhunt



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyhunt/pseuds/Wolfyhunt
Summary: What is Johnny supposed to do when he meets a individual who knew him before. Was it fate that there paths would cross or the help of the new Moon theater.





	1. Emerald Green

"Johnny! Jonny!" Sniff* A little fluff ball of white leaped to hug the young gorilla child. "Why are you crying?" Johnny asked the green eyed lupine pup that placed his head on Johnny's chest. "M-my parents said...were moving out of state..." Sniff* "Hey, hey it's okay." Johnny chose his words carefully, trying to calm the pup in his embrace. "H-how is this okay! I-Im n-never going to see you again..." Sniff* "Then let's make a promise." The gorilla child tried to explain. Sniff* "A... A promise?" The pup stiffened his tears and looked into the other boy's eyes. "Yeah! To never forget one another. Then may be one day we can find each other. What do you say?"

 

"Y-yes! I promise! D...Do you promise?" Smiled the little canine as a blush darkened the fur around his face. "Of course Jade." Jade's smile widened with a fierce tail wag. The little pup was holding on to the hope his best friend handed to him. Slowly pulling out from the embrace. The tears began to dry and his smile turned more into a look of shy embarrassment. While he looked down in thought, quickly bringing his head back up to meet Johnny's clear brown eyes'. "Heh, close your eyes for a sec." Jade instructed. "Wha, why?" Johnny asked, confused yet still holding on to his loving smile. "Just do it...please."

 

"Alright." Johnny decided to comply to his best friend's shy attempt of begging. As he closed his eyes, he was able to feel the canines arms' over his head and hear the sound of a chain. "Okay, now you can open them." Like he was told he opened his eyes and looked down to see a necklace around his neck with a jade shaped crescent moon. "W-wait, isn't this your lucky charm necklace." Johnny asked, dumbfounded lifting his head back to face Jade. "Yeah...it's important to me so make sure to bring it back to me when we're together again!" The pup used his best sassy taunt with a huge grin. "But why would you give it to me?"

 

"That necklace might be important to me, but you're more special to me. Huh?...my mom is calling me..." After saying his part and leaving Johnny speechless a woman in the distance called out to Jade as his smile began to waiver. "Jade..." The young gorilla could see his friend begin to back up, all the while keeping eye contact. It was Johnny's turn to feel the hot tears coming out of his eyes as the pup slowly turned around. However, he stopped for a instant. "I'll never forget you... Good bye Johnny." The lupine made a mad dash, clearly able to see his tears fly off his face colliding with the ground. 'I'll never forget you Jade.' Johnny thought while rubbing the jade moon in between his fingers...

 

\------

 

Yawn* The garage felt pretty empty without Big Daddy and everyone else as Johnny walked over to make himself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. After the reconstruction of the new Moon theater, he was able to take on a couple jobs to save up money for his dad. In the same time broaden his singing career with everyone else. Ash created her own online album (plus creating an original CD cover for all of them to have), Rosita and Gunter started to take more dance classes (with the exception of a couple piglets), Meena was able to join the church's choir like her grandfather wanted, and Mike is somewhere over whatever rainbow he can find. Things seemed like they were looking up for everyone, although it still felt lonely here.

 

Johnny goes to work and uses his free time to hit the gym, admitting it was funny to see Eddie try to use the treadmill. 'man this year turned out to be eventful.' Beep, beep, beep* Johnny snapped out of his daydreaming as he turned to look at his phone and put it next to his ear. "Hello?" "Hey Johnny!" Ash shouted out of the phone and leaving a young gorilla half death. "Ow. Why are you so hyped? It's the first thing in the morning Ash." Jonny clarified. "Whoop, sorry Johnny. Mr. Moon wants everyone in the theater, pronto. He said it was some kind of surprise." Ash explains apologetically. "Heh, don't worry, I'll be there right now. Bye." 

 

"See you soon." Johnny ended the call after that loud cheery note and finished getting ready. He grabbed his skateboard and locked the door behind him on the way out. He could have taken the car, but there's always an issue with it when summer came around the corner. Besides, skateboarding through traffic seemed easier and less time consuming. Jonny made a sharp turn on a curve side without realizing that an animal was on the other side and collided into something white. "Ow!" Was all the young gorilla said as the other character fell backward, however, catching himself in a cartwheel(must be a gymnast). "Oh my god! Are you okay!?" Johnny worriedly asked. The stranger he collided with appeared to be a white wolf who was big enough to reach his own chest. His eyes were covered by his red vest hoodie. At first the wolf didn't say anything but stare at Johnny then gave a gentle smile.

 

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for asking." The lupine politely answered back with a crystal clear and warm voice. "Hah, as long as your okay. Shoot I need to hurry. Please excuse me." Johnny quickly picked up his skateboard and walked past the wolf, but caught a glance of what seemed like green eyes'. '...what do I do? I can't leave him can I?' Johnny thought to himself and turned around to help the wolf, but he just disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Beep, Beep, Beep* Johnny shuddered when his phone started to ring once more. " Hello, Ash?" 

 

"Where are you?" Ash worriedly asked. "S-sorry I... I just got delayed a bit. I'm just around the corner." He said before coming into her and the groups view. He hanged up and dashed the rest of the way over. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"  He asked to no one specific in the group. "No Johnny. Mr. Moon wanted us to wait for you here. Now we can all go inside." Rosita explained as Jonny began to relax. Until he heard Mr. Moon coming to open the door and motioned everyone to follow in. "Come on! Come on! Don't just stand there, it's show time!" Moon practically oozing out enthusiasm with a huge smile. Letting Gunter, Rosita, Ash, Meena, and Johnny inside, shutting the door behind. Leading them into the rehearsal room. "Okay Miss Crawley! Drum roll please." The koala instructed, while the iguana made a slow beat with her fingers. "Oh. Yes Mr. Moon." Gunter and Meena decided to join in as everyone followed suit. "Oh! Thank you everyone. Now then. We...are going to have... ANOTHER SINGING CONTEST!!!" 

 

Everyone's beating simultaneously stopped all except Miss Crawley, until her glass eye popped out. "Um...Mr. Moon. You remember what happened the last time you had a singing contest...right?" Meena asked. "Yeah, but that's in the past. Besided, this time there will be no prize. Well except whom ever makes it will be employed for our next show in 5 months! This will show us who cares more about their dreams rather than money!( like a certain mouse) And I was hoping you would all help me judge the contestants that want to join. The group exchanged glances and decided to smile when they made up their answer. "Yes!" Everyone said in unison. "Great now we just have to make the flyers. Miss Craw- uh. May be I should take care of that." Moon stopped himself before past mistakes could repeat. He dashed up to his office and left the gang to talk about what's new.

 

"Really Rosita, you must so proud that four of your children made honor roll. Meena commented. "Yes, yes I am. They have a new student teacher that's very good. I never met him, but my kids' can't stop talking about him. What about you, dear." Rosita gestured to Johnny with a prideful smile of her children's achievements. "Well, I've just been taking extra jobs as they come." Jonny sheepishly ruffled his hair. No one knew that his father was a gang leader or that he was in jail. Although the young man didn't see a reason to bring it up for discussion. "Oh!" I just remembered!" Gunter shouted gleefully. All eyes were on him as he begins to speak. "Yesterday, yah. I ran into one of my childhood friends! He's getting married to his partner and invited me! I'm going to bring the heat with my piggy power!!!" Gunter begins to dance, but stopped as Moon walked down the stair. "Gunter that's amazing to hear! Give my best wishes. Okay the fliers are done."

 

"Where are they?" Johnny questioned. "I threw them out the window!" The koala said with a huge grin, while everyone just looked dumbfounded. "Oh yeah. That's how we spread the news with the previous singing competition. I thought I told you, must of slipped my mind." Moon said with a shrug. "Just you wait this place will be packed. Now I want all of you to be here around 6:00 sharp. For now the theater is yours, practice to your hearts contempt." That's when everyone splits up to the different glass wall rooms and practiced until nightfall.


	2. Show time

"Hey look at the little sissy! Does the baby want his bottle!" One of the children taunted. "L-leave me a-alone." The little wolf tried to fight back the tears, but his fear was not that easily masked. "Aww, Fluff butt is going to cry!" Another teased. "Please...s-stop." The pup tears began to run down his face, whimpering as he kneeled to the ground. "Hey! Leave him alone!" A voice shouted out from the distance with a distinct accent. The wolf angled his ear to the voice's direction and heard footsteps coming closer. "Shoot. Scatter!" The leader of the bullies commanded. Meanwhile the pup was still on the ground covering his eyes. "...Are you okay?" A kind voice pierced through his withdrawn shell and looked up at the mountain gorilla child in front of him. Sniff* "Y-yeah...thank you."

 

"Do those kids always pick on you?" The young gorilla questioned with worry. The pup nodded, not trusting his voice yet to make a clear sentence. He tried to relax for when he was ready to speak. "They p-pick on me b-because I'm so small." The pup looked down again feeling like it was a stupid excuse. Until he felt two hands grabbing his own and pulled him up. "Hm... Then I will protect you." The gorilla answered with a warm smile and caught the lupine's eyes. "Wha? B-but we just met..."

 

"You don't want to be friends?" The young boy's brown eyes showed a hint of disappointment, loosening the grip of his hands. "W-wait......I-I do. M-my name is Jade..." Jade stuttered shyly, feeling the gorilla tighten his grip around his own hands. Feeling an odd sensation in his chest."Then were friends for life Jade. My name is Johnny." Johnny smiled warmly to his new best friend. At the same time Jade returned the gesture and smiled big with so much warmth. His tears finally subsided and he spoke calmly with a gentle natured tone.

 

"Johnny...friends for life." 

 

\------

 

"Good morning, Mr. Moon." Miss Crawley announced in the office to the half asleep koala. "Do we have animals at the doors' Miss Crawley?" He yawned. "Yes, yes we do and everyone's waiting for you on the stage." The iguana stated."Wow! It may be half the amount, but it's still good. Okay! Let's head down, shall we." Moon said after peering through the blinds and jumping down his chair to meet the iguana. "Hey Mr. Moon." Johnny smiled, noticing the two making their way to the judging table. Everyone turned to Moon and smiled towards him. "Morning everyone! Oh Eddie! -and who are you?" Moon took note of his best friend but there was a guest. 

 

He looked like a young tiger, may be around Jonny's age. He noticed that Eddie shrugged his shoulders that he didn't know the kid either. "Oh, Mr. Moon he's not a contestant. He's here to support his little brother." Miss Crawley explained. "Sorry Mr. Moon." The tiger spoke up, tilting his ears back. " If me being here is a problem, then I can go-" Mr. Moon silenced the young man before he got up and just smiled. "There's no need. It's not a problem, enjoy the show." At that the tiger smiled and sat back down, waiting for the contest to begin. Time flew by with each contestant while the group judged and took notes of the talented animals. Moon wasn't the only one to notice that they didn't see a tiger. Until the last contestant's turn came up. "Okay, um...Jade! Is there a Jade!" Moon shouted out, expecting a tiger.

 

Instead a white wolf came out with his eyes' covered by his open vest hood with no shirt and baggy cargo pants.

His fluffy chest puffed out. "I'm Jade. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The lupine said with a gentle tone that he could've asked any one of them to jump off a building and they would have done it without second guessing it. Johnny shivered and flinch, recalling the wolf he hit yesterday. 'It's him...' The young gorilla thought to himself as he starred straight at the young wolf. "Alright Jade! What are you going to sing for us!" Moon asked with a tired smile.

 

"I'll be singing "Competitions" by 'Little Mix'." Eveyone starred at the wolf that stood straight and let his head down. As the music begins his whole demeanor changed with a lift of his head.

 

~Yeah, you're such a gentleman. You always open doors for me. But you see us kind of different. It's like, you always have to be. The first one to open his mouth. The last one to throw in the towel. It's time to show your self-out. Boy you're trying...~

 

With each lyric, each step he moved with so much grace that he had confidence in every step with the beat. Johnny and everyone else couldn't take their eyes off of the wolf. Johnny noticed that the wolf looked at him from under his hood, catching quick glances of beautiful green piercing eyes. The song was coming to an end, shocking everyone. Johnny, however, was between shock and amazement as the young lupine leaped off the stage onto the table in front of him. Showing off a huge seductive grin. 

 

~Baby, I can't stand. All these arguments. Why you wanna fight? Why you always fight? You ain't always right. I can do it better every day and every night. I can do it better every day and every night...~

 

Suddenly, he backflip off the table and onto the ground still following the beat.  He timed the song between 'time to time' and lifted the hood off of his head to show off his face. Right before the last lyric could present itself, he jumped high to backflip again. Everyone gasped, afraid he might hit his head on stage but caught the edge of the stage with his hand and landed on top with a powerful hit to the end lyric. 

 

~mind!~

 

The song ended with silence as everyone looked at the young wolf with wide eyes and a open jaw. They snapped to attention when the sound of loud clapping and whoo whos could be heard from behind. Turning around they witnessed the young tiger from before rose from his seat with a huge grin. "Big bro, stop your embarrassing me..." The panting lupine exclaimed, but couldn't hide his soft laughter. Johnny turned back to face the wolf. He was speechless by the performance and yet he felt like he knew the wolf somehow. He flinched as Mr. Moon spoke up from his dumbfounded state.

 

"W-wow! I mean Wow! That was amazing!" The koala was astounded just like Johnny and everyone else. "Well that was everyone. Miss Crawley! Can you call everyone back onto the stage." Mr. Moon asked filled with adrenaline by the wolf. "Yes, Mr. Moon. Can everyone please come back to the stage!" Miss Crawley asked before her glass eye shot out of her eye again. Meena helped give the iguana back her eye as they waited for the contestants to line up on stage. Mr. Moon hopped onto the stage and waited for his fellow judges. As soon as everyone was on stage, he shocked the contestants and his judges.

 

 "This is how it's going to work! My judges will each choose a contestant they believe showed what it takes to be on this stage. Now then, judges make your decision." It was a no brainer that Johnny wanted to choose the wolf, however he wasn't fast enough. Gunter beat him for the pick. "I choose you!" The flamboyant pig pointed at the lupine giving him his widest smile. "You are spicy,no. I want to see more of those moves! Yah!" Gunter explained quite loud. The wolf just smiled, which made Johnny's heart flutter. Yet he was too late to choose him and now had to pick his second best contender.

 

Johnny chose a young female bear by the name of Julie whom showed great promise. It just needed to be tuned and practice could easily solve that. The last three were a male red panda, Jay and was unlike the k-pop female red pandas' from before. A charcoal gray female cat with white around her muzzle, her name was Kitty and seemed pretty sly. Last for not least a male rabbit who is called Timmy, but prefers to be called TY instead. It seems like everyone that was chosen was on the gorilla's top five on his list. He was happy his friends felt the same upon the chosen few. "That's that folks, hey don't be sad you'll all get 10% off on tickets!" Mr. Moon said as the unchosen few left the stage with some mumbles of discouragement.

 

"Congratulations on the five of you that made it! Now that that's done. I have a show we must work on and don't worry. I got Nana Noodleman's seal of approval. So rest up and be ready at 7 in the morning tomorrow." Mr. Moon announced, taking steps back up to his office with Miss Crawley following behind. The new members introduced themselves one by one and gushed over how amazing it is to be working with such celebrities. Johnny however noticed that the wolf was keeping his distance and wasn't joining in the conversation. He begins to walk towards the lupine and gained his attention right away. 

 

"Hey...Jade right. It's a pleasure a meet you. Let's do our best." Johnny extended his hand to shake Jade's hand but the wolf didn't move. Instead Johnny noticed a hint of sadness in those big green eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks sincerely worried. Jade still didn't move or say anything until the tiger from before walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Y-you don't remember me?" Jade asked with a trace of hurt in his otherwise warm voice. Johnny wasn't sure to be confused by the tiger's closenest or the question the lupine asked. "Should I. I'm sorry, I don't know you." Jonny felt like those were the wrong words to say as he noticed the lupin's posture hunched a bit and his ears were fully behind his ears. His tail was even between his legs, but the wolf forced a smile.

 

"No, I'm sorry. I must have mistaken you for someone else. It's a pleasure to meet you Johnny." Jade took the gorilla's hand in a weak grip and shaked. The hurt was still evident in his tone. "Come on Jade...Dad and Pop are waiting for us." The tiger said. "I'm coming Dev. Bye Johnny...Good night everyone!" Johnny stood there as he watches the two leave and looked at his hand. He didn't notice it until Meena pointed it out. He was crying like something inside of him screamed out he made a terrible mistake. 'Do I know...Jade?'


	3. Wake up Call

Sniff* "Mommy...Sniff* Daddy..." The lupine cried out as he lay down inside the beaten up box, wishing for his parents until someone started to shake the box. "L-leave me alone..." He whimpered to the stranger until the shaking stopped and two white hands reached inside and lifted him out of the box. "Hey there... Don't fret little pup I'm a police officer. Why were you in that box? Where are your parents? A white tiger asked with a gentle voice to the frightened pup. Jade noticed the police uniform and tried hard to calm down but failed miserably. "T...T-they are....sniff* There gone! T-there with everyone and left me all alone!" The lupin cried out loud, unable to hold back his warm tears. His breaths could be seen in the cold night air.

 

"There, there...I'm going to take you to the police station, okay?" The tiger asked the pup, embracing him in a hug as he rubs his head. Slowly he begins to calm down and looked up into the tiger's blue eyes. Sniff* "O-Okay." Jade finally calmed down enough to let the big tiger carry him, noticing the tiger's police badge had his name. 'Winter?' He thought to himself. "Look you get to ride in the police car, please smile. Winter asked the pup, pointing towards the vehicle and comforting him in the same time. "..."sniff* Jade didn't smile when he was placed into the back seat. After Jade was properly seated. Winter moved into the driver's seat and was about to reach his radio but hesitated. He looked into the rear view mirror at the sad wolf pup who looked through the side window with such empty eyes.

 

He instead reached for his back pocket to get his phone and decided to follow his decision. As soon as the call went through he begin talking. "Hey baby, c...can you meet me at the police station...and bring Dev dear." The tiger waited for his husband to answer after a long silence he hung up. It wasn't long until they reached the police station. Jade sat on one of the chairs looking down and Winter finished looking at a file before the doors' flew open. A white and grey husky with an orange tiger cub ran past the doors', but the lupine pup seemed unfazed.

 

"Winter, oh my god! Are you okay?" The husky asked, worried keeping his hold on the cub behind him. "Pop? I'm so tired. Why did you make me get out of bed?" Dev yawned, trying to beat the sleep from his eyes'. "Hey Dev, why don't you go sit next to that pup over there while I talk to daddy." Winter explained to his son and directed him to the pup. He begins to walk that way as the husky forced the tiger's attention back to him. "So your okay?" The canine held his breath with worry. "Yes- ow." Winter answered, then got a flick to the nose by an annoyed pooch. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Sigh* What's the issue?"

 

"... It's the pup...his parents' just died in a car crash and he suffered a minor head injury. Luka... He has no other family..." The tiger explained, looking as though he might start crying. The husky looked at him seriously, then at Dev trying to get the pup's attention. "Dear...y-you want to adopt him? But Dev-" Luka looked back at his husbands blue orbs with his own hazel eyes'. "Will gain a little brother. Besided, you said you wanted a big family." Winter tried to chuckle but it fell flat. "Hm, I will admit he's cute. And...he needs a family, not a orphanage. Plus that would balance the canine and feline family votes." The husky tried to use logic in his answer, but it was visibly clear with his kind smile.

 

"S-so is that a yes." The white tiger asked with hope and clasped both of the husky hands. "What do you think. Of course it will be a yes."

 

Back to the chairs Dev tried to gain the pup's attention but he wouldn't budge. He decided to use the straightforward approach and stood in front of Jade. Jade noticed the cub's feet, but kept his head down. Until Dev head butted him, causing the lupine to look up. Clunching the back of his head. "O-ow! Sniff* W-what was that for!" Jade yelped with tears coming down his face. The two adults ran back to the children worried pasted on their faces'. "Stop! Being! Sad! I've been trying to get your attention for too long! I don't know what your issue is but I think I may know what it is! Listen, even if they're gone it doesn't mean they're not here anymore! There watching over you! And you're here being all sad and depressing!"

 

"B-but I'm all alone..." Jade was about to drop his head down, however two orange hands clapped onto both of his shoulders and he looked up into the cub's blue eyes. "Fine! If you're going to be like that, then you can be a part of my family." Dev claimed with a huge smile. "Always wanted a little brother." Dev pulled Jade into a hug, letting him cry into his chest. While the adults looked at each other dumbfounded that their son beat them to the punch line. The cub looked up to his dad and pop with his ears back like he may have done something wrong. The shock rubbed off and the two adults smiled down to the cub who's ears rose back up and gave the same smile back.

 

"J-Jade..." The lupine whispered. "What was that?" The cub asked, pushing the pup off his chest. The wolf pup gave a warm smile with dried up tears, looking up at the three he can call a family. "My name is Jade." He said once more. All three members of the family smiled back as the two adults kneeled down. Open arms for a big family hug. "Welcome to the family Jade!" They said in unison while Jade jumped into the hug.

 

"Now can we go back to bed." Dev whined tiredly, earning a chuckle from both parents.

\-----

"Hey boys' so how did the singing competition go?" The husky asked both Jade and Dev as they entered the car. "You should have seen him dad! He blew everyone's mind away!" Dev joyfully shouted, waving his arms inside the car. But Jade didn't look all that happy when Luka looked at his rear view mirror. "...Jade, was it him? Luka asked with concern. Jade raised his head to look at his dad's eyes in the mirror. "Yes, it was...he doesn't remember me..."

 

"Oh come on little bro. It's just going to take time, he'll come around." Dev tried to cheer up his favorite little brother, well his only little brother. Pulling him in to let his head rest on his shoulder. With a hint of moister under his eyes'. "Come around? Dev...he's not wearing my necklace." He forgot about me." Jade growled out from heart break rather than anger. He was in doubt when he witnessed Johnny preform on tv without his good luck charm. Besides not having his necklace the song he sang stung even worse. He felt targeted.

 

"Okay that's enough." The husky firmly stated to his pup. Wanting him to stop looking down and smile again. "Look, like Dev said dear, it's going to take time. He'll remember you. Now who's up for veggie burgers." Jade finally smiled and raised his hand with his dad, however, Dev mumbled in disgust. Two against one vote. "Damn where's pop when I need him." The young tiger pouted as they all went out for dinner.

 

\------

The sun hasn't rise yet when Johnny decided to arrive to the theater and practice. He couldn't stop thinking about Jade and the way he cringed from his words. Singing always helped clear his mind when he needed to think. While walking toward the rehearsal room he could clearly hear someone singing. He was surprised to think someone else came this early too. He sneaked into the room to see who, his eyes grew wide. Spotting the white wolf in one of the glass rooms. He didn't know what the song was, but he could sense the feeling in it: betrayal, heartbreak, love, and a hint of murderous intent.

 

"That kid must of had previous experience in theater." The koala said next to the gorilla. Johnny jumped with surprise written on his face. "M-Mr. Moon! Good morning." He ruffled the fur behind his head sheepishly while the koala smiled. "Let's go say hi to our new friend. Shall we." Mr. Moon assisted, pushing Johnny to move to the wolf's location. He hesitated to open the door until it was open on it's own. Johnny looked up to see Jade opened it and presented a warm smile. "Morning Mr. Moon. Morning Johnny." The wolf greeted.

 

"Good morning Jade! Say, was that a song from the 'Heathers' play?" Mr. Moon asked while Johnny looked confused. Jade kept the smile and nodded his head. "Well, would you look at the time! I'll leave you two to talk. Bye." Mr. Moon said with a quick exit through the door. Meanwhile the two young men stood in silence until Johnny broke it. "Jade...about yesterda-" he was interrupted by Jade. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past." Truthfully, Jade was still in a lot of pain, but his talent to act help mask it. Again Johnny felt a sharp pain in his chest and couldn't place the feeling for it. He decided to go see his dad afterwards to find out what it was.

 

The day went by quite fast as each of the acting members' rehearsed their scene. Mr. Moon decided to have some kind of romance musical. Johnny was pretty surprised he was the main character, but was shocked to learn that Jade would be his partner on stage. Jade didn't talk to anyone or try to join in the conversations the group would start. But one of the girls Kitty walked up to him. "Okay Mr. Antisocial, why aren't you saying anything?" Everyone turned to Jade, who was the only one to not tell his life story. Johnny was curious about the wolf too. The wolf sighed in defeat. "Ask away." 

 

"What made you want to be in theater?" Meena asked. "What can I say I loved it the moment I first walked into a stage. Let me see...that was 11 years ago." Jade answered with a smile. "How old are you?" Ash and Julie asked in unison. The lupine chuckled his reply. "I'm 20 years old." 'He's a year younger than me.' Johnny thought to himself with a unconscious smirk. "Okay, last question. Why did you come to Moon theater? Ty asked, rubbing one of his long ears. Jade was silent and unmoving, while everyone stared at him worried. He unexpectedly burst into tears that caught everyone by surprise. "I-I'm sorry! I need to leave." He quickly ran to the doors and left a dumbfounded group of animals behind. 

 

"Was it something I said?" The rabbit asked the group concerned. Johnny was torn to go after him, but it was almost time for him to go see his father. He planned to ask the wolf the next day what was wrong as he walked towards the holding cell. He spotted his dad right away and sat down, grabbing the orange phone. "Hi dad..." 

 

"There's my boy!...What's wrong?" Big Daddy asked, worried as his son slumped into the chair. "I'm not exactly sure myself. We have new members in the theater." Jonny explained. "Ah, did one of them catch your eye?" Johnny's father questioned with a huge smug grin. "Well yeah, but I don't know. When I see him-" BD interrupted his son. "Him?" He clarified. Johnny just gave a 'are you done now look' and continued. "Dad, please not know. I feel like I met him before, but I can't remember."

 

Sign* "Okay, describe this animal." His father asked tiredly. "Well...he's a wolf by starters. He's white-" Johnny tried to describe but his father interrupted him again. "With green eyes? Does he look like a fluff ball?" BD questioned ready to jump out of his chair. "...yeah, how did-" Johnny hesitantly asked until his father actually shot out of his chair. "Well I'll be damned. It's Jade. Rose and Tom's kid." The huge mountain gorilla yelled with joy. Causing the guards to jump, including Johnny.

 

"Who?" The young gorilla questioned and waited for his dad to sit back down. "Rose and Tom, used to be apart of my gang until they hitched and got a kid. You two were joined by the hip. He was 5 and you were 6 at the time."

Big Daddy explained. "W-we were friends?" Johnny was having a hard time processing the information. Why couldn't he remember any of this. "Yeh, up to the point they moved away. I believe that pup gave you something." Then it all hit Johnny like a truck. He remembered Jade and the promise they made. A promise he must have broken years ago. "D-dad, I have...I have to go." 

 

Johnny slowly got up with his mind in turmoil."Alright son, give Rose and Tom my best wishes." His father asked before waving goodbye. A thought hit the young gorilla remembering that the tiger called him little brother and the titles dad and pop. Now he was wondering what happened to Jade 15 years ago as he walked out of the prison.

 

"Oh my god...what have I done."


	4. Caught

The second grade of elementary just started and the small pup followed his big brother until they had to separate. Dev was a year older than Jade and was a grade up then the canine. Before splitting up Dev placed a paw on his little brother's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay? Remember, if anyone tries to-" Dev went silent when the lupine raised a finger up onto the cub's lips. "I know, I know. Don't worry so much Dev! I made some friends." Jade said with a small smile. In truth, most of the friends the pup made were girls in his class, since the boys teased and picked on his small size and puffy fur. "...If your sure." The tiger cub doubted, sensing the pup's uneasiness.

 

Dev hesitated to leave his little brother, but one quick look at his watch made him make a mad dash to his classroom. He turned his head and waved Jade good bye, not paying attention in front. The door to one of the rooms flew open colliding with Dev and knocked him onto the floor. Jade witnessed his brother crying out clutching his nose while the sheep student that opened the door quickly kneeled down beside him, apologizing repeatedly. Jade couldn't help chuckle a bit seeing the animated tiger telling the sheep everything was okay. He turned the other way, since his classroom was on the opposite side of the campus. 

 

"Jade! Wait up!" Two females called out to him from behind. A elephant walked up with a huge smile with a fox following along smiling too. Jade turned around and welcomed to two female kits. "Good morning Jasmine, Roxanne. How was your summer vacation?" The three chatted about their adventures and lazy summer days. Making it to class before the bell had a chance to ring. "Hey look! It's fluff runt." A male Doberman pup announced, earning a death glare from both of the girls. Jade couldn't help his ears fall back, but he did take note that there were a couple of different kits. Everyone turned their heads and looked at the three that entered the room. Half of the class, plus Jasmine and Roxanne were in the same first grade class but the other half were new.

 

The Doberman was known as the class clown, also named Rex. Rex was immediately silent when five girls got up from their chairs with Jasmine and Roxanne. Surrounding the canine with menacing glares until Jasmine came forward. "Rex...Stop. Picking. On. Jade." The elephant declared slowly so the pup could let the words sink in, but he wasn't backing down. "It's not my fault he such a baby! I mean just look at him!" Rex growled out, but kept his head down with his ears back. A couple of the girls were going to chew his ear off before the door flew open behind Jade. "Good morning everyone. I will be your second grade teacher. My name is Jessica Jewel, but you can call me J.J." A cheerful female pig walked in, noticing the crowded area of students. "Now, Now class. Please be seated." J.J said and was obeyed instantly.

 

As soon as Jade took his seat Jasmine and Roxanne sat on either side of the pup. The tables were round and could hold six kits, leaving three open chairs. To the three's surprise Rex sat across Jade with two new kits. One was a male hound named Crest and a female deer named Lily. At first Jas and Rox weren't thrilled to have the Dobie across from them. Rex could take a hint while the two stared daggers at him, getting up to move. Jade on the other hand grabbed his hand over the table, which shocked both of the girls plus the other three. "Hold on Rex...Y-You don't have to move. I'm sure we can be...friends." Jade asked, putting a little pressure on the last part. Hoping that the message was clear for the elephant and the fox to be a little kinder.

 

Jade wasn't the type to ever hate a soul and would try to befriend anyone...even if they don't deserve it. At least the last part was what the two girls thought. If anything the lupine's kind heart and gentle nature is what made most of the girls like him, besides being cute as a button. Rex looked down at the hand, then back up lost in thought. Finally, he decided to sit back down with his paws interlocked on the table. He looked down not wanting to look at Jade or the two girls, but Jade could tell there was a blush under the dobie's fur.

 

"Alright! First things first. Let's all introduce ourselves and what we...love to do!" J.J smiled out loud after pondering what the kits could talk about. She took roll call while each student introduced themselves. When it was Jasmine's turn, she said she loved to cook with her dad, while Roxanne loved to play video games. Earning a couple of chuckles from the boys, if only they knew that she could own any of them in any game. Rex loved to ride his bike, Crest loved to sleep that made everyone laugh, and Lily loved to cook too. Jade was last on the list and was a little shy. "H-Hello...My name is Jade...and I love to sing." He stuttered and felt his ears fall back when the whole class started to laugh, minus Jas, Rox, a few girls, and surprisingly Rex.

 

"You sing! That's really funny!" laughed by a pigley from one of the tables. Jade felt like he was about to tear up until Miss J spoke up. "Class." Everyone went silent in a second when the teacher's voice was ice cold. "Jade, if you don't mind. Can you sing a song for us?" J.J asked genuinely interested, showing a warm encouraging smile. Jade nodded his head and rose from his chair. 

 

~Let it out. Been building up you better let it out. Say everything that I've been meaning now. I want it to burn. When you tell me that I'm such a wreck. It isn't easy cleaning up your mess. It's like I've got a rope around my neck. She says it won't hurt. But everything you do makes my heart race. I can't even think straight. Is this just a game to you? Reruns every night. It's always the same fight. And I think you should know. I hate your touch. I hate your mouth. I can't stand every single word that falls out. But you're all that I've been dreaming of. This is not another song about love...~ 

 

Jade didn't realize his eyes' were closed until he opened to see the wide eyes' and open mouths. Slowly stopping his singing and nervously looking down. 'W-was I that bad-' His thoughts were interrupted when a burst of applauses erupted. Shooting his head up at all the astounded classmates. His face and ears' heated up, failing to hide and deep crimson blush under the white fur. "Well! Jade my boy, you have a talent! Why don't you try theater?" J.J. asked. "Theater? What's that?" One of the girls asked, however, the whole class stopped and looked at the teacher wondering too. "Theater is a place where you can sing, act, dance, or do pretty much anything that is silly and fun." Everyone's eyes' widened with curiosity, pondering why none of them ever heard about the theater. Jade's eyes were both wide and filled with passion by the word, theater.

 

'Theater...I want to be in a theater!' Jade mentally proclaimed, knowing exactly what to dream for.

 

\------

 

Jade was really tired and worried about his little slip up on the stage. He couldn't believe he just broke down crying in front of everyone including Jonny. He flopped on his bed face first groaning in dismay until he twitch his ear to a creak from the door. "Dev, what do you need?" He asked fully knowing who it was without needing to lift his head out from under the pillows. "Are you okay Jade?" Dev didn't have to ask, he could tell when Jade was "having a moment."

 

Jade sighed and turned his body around to show his big brother the matted fur under his eyes from the dried tears. The tiger didn't waste a second to sit by the lupine and place the lupine's head on his shoulder. "Jade...would you like to tell me what happened?" Dev asked worriedly. Jade though shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I-It was just a question." Dev turned his head to look in one of the emerald eyes' and gave a skeptical eyebrow, curious about the question. "And the question was..." The lupine on the other hand sighed loudly in irritation. "I just said no. Besides I'm fine now so please drop it." 

 

Jade fought off the urge to lower his ears and tuck his tail between his legs, but Dev could see the struggle. 'Knock, knock, knock' Both Dev and Jade froze in place from the knocking coming from the front door. Dad and pop were out, but they each have a key to the house. It's rare to have someone knock and a little scary since the brothers didn't expect guests. Dev placed a finger up to his lips to indicate silence, while they walked to the door and peered through the eye hole. At first the tiger was dumbfounded and then face palmed himself, earning a confused look by the wolf. The tiger opened the door and to Jade's shock and horror it was Jonny. For some unknown reason he was panting hard and wearing wet clothes that must be covered in his sweat.

 

"J-Johnny! What are you doing here!? No, scratch that. How did you find this place!?" Jade barked out not from anger, more like in concern. "S-sorry...I-I asked...Moon...your location." Johnny wheezed as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. Jade completely forgot about the emergency card information slip he signed. Since the incident that destroyed the previous Moon theater, Nana Noodleman wanted safety insurance. Dev guided the gorilla inside the house, while Johnny took note of the interior. The house was pretty big with a first and second floor, maybe an attic too. The walls were white and covered with picture frames. They past a staircase into what looked like a living room with a long corner couch, a chimney, coffee table, and a large flat screen tv.

 

Johnny looked at the backyard through the glass window and sliding door. There was a beautiful garden, but his attention snapped back to Jade, who asked him to sit down. Dev went into the kitchen that was in the next entry way, leaving Jade and Johnny alone. They both walked towards the couch, sitting on the opposite side of each other without looking at one another. Jade tensed up the moment he heard Jonny sigh and looked at the gorilla. "J-John-" 

 

"Jade..." The canine went silent as soon as Johnny called his name. Feeling a knot twist inside when Jonny looked into the wolf's big emerald eye's. "Why...why didn't you tell me Jade? Why couldn't you come up to me and tell me we were childhood friends?" Jonny's tone was filled with hurt rather than scorn, however, he realized the lupine's beautiful eyes begin to dull. Jade opened his mouth, then closed it. "Jad-" 

 

"You forgot... Y-you forgot all about me! Sniff* Your not even wearing my necklace!" Jade blurted out through gritted teeth, silencing Johnny. The young gorilla could hear the pain and anger on the edge of his voice. Jade shot up from his seat and stared daggers at the gorilla, but the expression wavered from anger to sadness. "I know I don't look the same when we were kits... I grew taller and a bit more defined. B-but still...Sniff*" The lupine couldn't look straight into those clear brown eyes anymore and avoided eye contacted. Tears began to soak into the fur under his eyes', while the pain became difficult to contain. He begins to whimper and hold himself into a ball. 

 

Johnny on the other hand wasted no time to grab the sobbing pup and pull him into a hug. Feeling the tension leave slowly until the canine was able to stop his tears. "I'm sorry Jade. The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry. I can leav-" 

 

"No!" Jade didn't want the embrace to end or feel the warmth leave him. He wrapped his arms around Johnny and clutched on to him. "Please don't leave me...Please don't." Looking up to meet the gorilla's eyes. They spent the moment just looking into each other. "Ahem!"

 

Johnny and Jade quickly unlatched and tried to act normal, but Dev couldn't hide the grin on his face. He walked into the room with three water bottles and a bag of popcorn. "Thanks for the water...why do you have popcorn?" Johnny asked. "Hm, it's for the show you guy's are putting on. I'm still waiting for the kiss and make up scene. Don't mind me, please continue." Dev stated while chewing on a couple pieces of popcorn. Both Johnny and Jade couldn't hide the intense blush covering their faces. Jade became flustered over his big brother's words and took the popcorn bowl out of his hands. "Hey! I was eating that!" 

 

"Did you forget that dad taught us to share. Dont be greedy." Jade countered with a smug look and shared some with Johnny. "Jade. Do you think we can talk tomorrow? It's starting to get late." Johnny asked after taking a hand full of popcorn. "It's Saturday tomorrow right. I-I guess." The pup faced Johnny, but kept his eyes to the side with his ears pinned down. The gorilla placed a hand on Jade's shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze before getting up. "I'll come by tomorrow and maybe...we can start over with lunch." Johnny said with a warm smile, which earned a smile back from the wolf. Dev helped guide Jonny to the door and opened it for the gorilla.

 

Until two silhouettes rose in front of them. "Well, who do we have here?" The white tiger questioned starring down the young gorilla with caution. "Winter, please don't scare the poor boy." Johnny froze in place when the tiger oversized him with a husky about Jade's size minus an inch trailed behind. "N-nice to m-meet you. My name is J-Johnny." The poor gorilla couldn't help stuttering. Winter was giving him an aggressive stare down, but then lightened up when Johnny introduced himself. "Oh! Your Johnny! The one who stole my Pups heart- Ow!" Winter was immediately silenced with a quick elbow to the gut that made Johnny winced. "Dear, say anymore and you'll have to sleep on the floor." The husky warned with a smile as cold and deadly as a blade. The two tigers and gorilla could feel their neck fur rise. 

 

"Dad, pop your home?" Jade asked, coming to the door when he thought he heard their voices. "There you are Jade. I guess introductions are in order. Hello Johnny. I am Jade's dad, Luka and this is my husband Winter who is also Jade's pop. You should know Jade's big brother Dev, heh. We are his adoptive family. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Luka introduced with a warm smile, b~but Johnny was still speechless about the whole scenario. "The feeling mutual Mr. Luka, heh." Johnny said sheepishly. "I believe it's starting to get very late Johnny, why don't you stay the night." Everyone jumped when the husky offered, Winter tried to protest, but was turned down again instantly by his mate. Johnny was trying to politely protest too, however, Luka wasn't going to have any of that. "Well, don't just stand there everyone. Come on." 

 

"I'll make dinner, Johnny why don't you go take a shower. I'm sorry, but canines have a very good sense of smell...and you smell like sweat, oil, and a whole lot of fear dear. Dev, can you give Johnny a change of clothes please." Luka instructed and made his way to the kitchen with a irrated tiger behind. Dev did as he was told and went to retrieve a extra pair of night clothes, while Jade showed the gorilla the way to the restroom. "Do I really smell that bad?" Johnny questioned the wolf, earning a chuckle and a nod. Johnny was overtaken by embarrassment and felt the heat come onto his face."Don't worry Johnny." 'I like your smell.' Jade whispered to himself hoping Johnny didn't hear.

 

The gorilla, however, did hear the little comment and turned full blush. He was completely flustered and tried to hide the overflow of emotions. When they made it to the bathroom Dev popped his head in the door with a smile and a pair of night clothes. "Aw, how cute. Look at the lovebirds." Dev mischievously rubbed in. Jade and Johnny turned bright red by the commit. Just like their pop, Dev had an uncanny habit to point out the sensitive subjects. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dodge the brush, his little brother through at him. He fell back and the Jonny caught the clothes before they could touch the ground. "Ow! Sniff* Don't be like that Jade. I'm still your favorite brother, right?" 

 

The lupine looked at the tiger on the floor and closed the bathroom door in front of his face. Of course the tiger's face fur turned white with shock and a crippling despair. "N-No, don't lock me out! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Waaaa!" Dev cried out, hoping that the wolf would open the door. Johnny just stared at the wolf who was holding the door close. "Um, Jade-" Johnny went silent when Jade faced him with a finger between his lips with a wicked smile. Jade faced the door once more listening to the whimpering tiger and clear his voice. "Ok Dev. I'll forgive you, but only under one condition." Jade explained. "W-what is it! I'll do anything to win back my little brother!"


End file.
